swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ka'ron Quinch
Appearance Ka'ron is a human male, he's 1m90 heigh and weighs 69kilograms. He has short brown hair and darkbrown eyes. Languages '"It's all just about the spice; Ka'ron Quinch Ka'ron speaks Galactic Basic very well. Family His mother, Shaia, died giving birth to him, which left him with only his father, Keyan. Kar'on did not find out until later, but his father was a greatly skilled smuggler, who had earned lots of credits with smuggling. Personality Tal'nar is eager to loose his temper. He doesn't speak very much, only when needed. Weapons Tal'nar uses 2 434-Deathhammer pistols. Equipment Pretty casual garment, and a hat. His early life Ka'ron grew up on the planet of Correlia, together with his father. He lived in a reasonable big house, since his father was a good smuggler and made good money. Tough life Kar'on ’s life had never been an easy one, full of fighting, death and blaster fire. It began as soon as he was born. Training in the arts of Smuggling Once Kar'on had come of the age of twelve, Keyan began teaching him the art of Smuggling. It was always in his mind for his son to take after him, and in the end, he got his wish. Ka'ron soon became a master in the art of hand-to-hand combat, close combat weapons, such as vibroswords, and of course, as any smuggler should, the blaster pistol. Once he had mastered them, Keyan began taking him on some of his smuggling runs, though he made sure that Kar'on was in the background and out of harm’s way. When Ka'ron was sixteen, his father took him on one last fateful run. It was on this run that he lost his father. Death of his father It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous run. Everything went well until they were out of hyperspace and were ambushed by a bounty hunter called Ronik. They still made it onto the planet of Nar Shadaa but the bounty hunter followed them. It turned out to be a long and heavy fight between Keyan and the bounty hunter. Keyan as well as Ronik took a few hits but they kept on fighting. The bounty hunter used his jetpack to fly in the air and gave Keyan a final shot. Ka'ron rushed to Keyan, only to find out Keyan was barely breathing. Keyan gave Kar'on a necklace, with contained a miniscule picture of him, with his mother and father. Keyan Quinch then died. In that time, Ronik had walked over to Kar'on. The bounty hunter had kicked him onto his back, while Kar'on was still looking at his father’s dead body. Ronik had pulled out a small knife, and cut a long line down his left eye, which had given him a scar there for the rest of his life. Out of sight The rest of Kar'on’s history has gone out of text, and no one knows what happened to him then. It was assumed that he somehow escaped Ronik, though it has never been determined how. Comeback Kar'on had disappeared for three years, no one hearing anything about him, until he reappeared and began working for the Champions of the Force. Yet for his whole life, Kar'on Quinch has never stopped looking for and hunting Ronik, and never will, until he exacts revenge of him, and avenges his father’s death